Patent document 1 and non-patent document 1 each describe a known example of a non-contact power supplying apparatus capable of transmitting power in a non-contact manner to an appliance subject to power supplying. Such a non-contact power supplying apparatus includes a high-frequency power supply and a transmission side resonance circuit, which includes a primary coil and a primary capacitor. In this case, when the transmission side resonance circuit (primary coil) is spaced apart by a predetermined distance from a reception side resonance circuit (secondary coil), which has the same resonance frequency as the transmission side resonance circuit, the input of high-frequency power from the high-frequency power supply to the transmission side resonance circuit causes magnetic field resonance that transmits some of the high-frequency power to the reception side resonance circuit.